An Eclipseful Romance
by cosmic-chic
Summary: *Chapter 8 Up!!!*After Eclipse, a top sniper, is sent on a mission to kill Trowa, she finds herself slowly falling in love with him. Please read and review.
1. Mission Recieved

"What do you mean, I have to kill him?!?" Eclipse yelled, outraged.

Eclipse Morris. The number one female spy in the Lozen Spy Headquarters high up in the Rocky Mountains. She had short brown hair with blonde streaks, a short, curvy build, and soft green eyes that when you looked into them, it resembled an eclipse. That's where she got her name. She had no name otherwise, according to her boss, Mr. Lozen. She was trained from when she was 7 years to be a sniper.

But not just any sniper, the best in the northern hemisphere. She was told that she had to get rid of all of the gundam pilots. But since Heero, Duo, and Wufei had wandered into the southern hemisphere, and that Quatre was in space supposedly on a mission, there was only one pilot left in her territory; Trowa Barton.

"I need you Eclipse, to get rid of this gundam pilot. You're my only hope. The rest of my spies are all busy or not interested in this particular mission."

"But why me?" she asked in her usual whiny voice. She was only sixteen after all. "I don't even know what he looks like."

Mr. Lozen smiled as he adjusted his rimless reading glasses. He has thinning brown hair, brown eyes, and he was rather large, at about 6'2 and 240lbs. He, like Eclipse, had no real name, so he never used any, he only went by Mr. Lozen and Sir. "Eclipse, my dear, I shall give you a picture. You have no worries. There is no way that you can get caught."

"But… Why him? Why couldn't I track down Duo, or Heero? I actually know where they are," she said truthfully. She had placed tracking devices on them in the forms of cell phones. She was very tricky in that way.

Mr. Lozen just stared at her in shock, then said "I'd rather you go after Trowa. He's an easier target than them. He'd be at the circus."

"The circus?" Eclipse asked, shocked. "What would he be doing there?"

"He works there, as a clown. You'd know how to recognize him, he wears the half face mask." Mr. Lozen cleared his throat as he handed Eclipse a small gun that resembled a video camera.

Eclipse placed a strand of her thin hair behind her ear as she took the gun. She looked it over suspiciously. "How would this work? And how is it a gun?"

He chuckled. "Easily. I developed it a few years back, and, well, now is the time to use it. All you do is aim it using the zoom buttons, and hit the small blue button on the top of the camera."

Eclipse smiled her sweet smile as she looked over the camera, found the zoom switch and the blue button, and placed her hand in the right position which would make it easier to shoot. "Sir, so does this actually record footage?"

He smiled at her cuteness. "Why, of course. I just got a basic camera and played with it a little. It's all ready to go now. Just check it out, see if it works."

She flipped the power switch and started taping the small, blue book-filled office. She laughed as she pointed the camera at her boss. "This is awesome!" she exclaimed happily.

He smiled to himself. His goal was to make her happy, that was his job. When he had found her all alone in the middle of the crowded streets of Tokyo, he knew that she was perfect for his corporation. He had asked her that day if she had a name, and she had claimed that she couldn't remember, that she was an orphan. She couldn't even remember her parents. So he had taken her to his headquarters in the mountains, nine years ago, and raised her, as if she was his own daughter. She had turned out so perfect, so beautiful. He loved her so much. He stopped his train of thought and said " Eclipse, now, have you figured it all out?"

She nodded happily. "Sure sir. So, where is this circus being held?"

He grinned. "Glad to see you at work, and it is in Paris."

"Ooh, romantic," she chimed.

"Yes, very romantic. So, you do your job, report back to me, and well, we can celebrate together in the biggest mall in the world, where you can buy whatever you want."

She smiled. "Yeah, of course. But you never told me… Why do we have to destroy the gundam pilots?"

"Well Eclipse, I'm afraid that they will intrude on my plans."

"What plans?"

He smiled. "You should know."

She nodded. It was a huge secret between her and her boss. She couldn't mention or talk about it with anyone but Mr. Lozen. So she never said a word.

"So, you go and change into normal clothes, and I'll arrange your travel."

Eclipse looked down at her skin-tight black leather suit. "You're right." She then ran into her quarters, changed into a denim skirt, a black one strap shirt, and a pair of black high heels. She combed her hair in a way that her bangs framed her pale face and that the ends curled out, put on some make-up, grabbed a purse, and ran back into her boss's office.

"There, now we look like a normal teenage girl. Now, should you go in the plane, boat, or car?"

"The plane. Are you insane? Why and how would you drive to Paris?"

"Carefully?" he replied unsurely.

She shook her head at him. "Fire up the plane for me, and I'll be ready to go." She straightened out her shirt. "Do I need to pack anything?"

He smiled at her. "Well, I purchased a condo in Paris about a month ago. There are clothes and stuff of yours in there. The pilot will have the keys, and a limo will take you there. Deal?"

She nodded as she walked up the long stairway that led to the airport area. She couldn't believe that he had sent her on this mission. She didn't really want to kill Trowa, she hated killing people that didn't do anything to her or her boss's corporation. But what was she to do? 

"Ma'am, are you ready to go?" the pilot asked her when she arrived at the airport.

"Sure," she replied. "I'm ready I guess."

The pilot nodded as he boarded the plane with Eclipse slowly following him.

Author's Note: Well, that's the first chapter. Please tell me if this is good or not. But don't be too mean. I'll update soon. If you have any suggestions, please mention them in your reviews.


	2. Meeting

_Paris. Such a romantic city._ Eclipse sighed. _I wish I could live here._

She had just landed in Paris International Airport in the small classy plane labeled under the airline Lozenger Air. It was supposedly a small airline chain from Switzerland that was just getting its start. It had its own secluded gate in a hidden section of the airport. She had gathered her one bag of luggage and had just arrived at Mr. Lozen's condo. It was on the 7th floor of a major condo building. It had a magnificent view if the Eiffel Tower and of the lower town-site.

She sighed. It was such a romantic area on the balcony. She really wanted to be in love at that second, to sit with someone she really loved on that balcony and just be held. Her boss would never let any guys near her. "They would disrupt your training" he'd always say. But secretly, she didn't care about her training anymore. She wanted to be normal teenage girl. She would watch movies about teenage girls falling in love with their princes, and she wanted to be them. That's all she ever wanted.

She looked up at the sunset in the sky. It was so nice, so peaceful, so lifelike. She wanted to feel its peacefulness. To be that calm, that free. But she had a mission to accomplish. 

She stood up and stared at the Eiffel Tower with longing in her eyes. Maybe when she got rid of Trowa, her boss would let her tour around France, maybe even let her date some guys. But she knew that that would never happen, so she just made a secret wish as she saw a faint star appear in the sky as she turned around and went back into the condo.

The next day, she had woken up at 10 to get ready and prepare for the mission. She changed into a short denim skirt, a pink tank top, and a pair of white sneakers. Her hair she had placed in a half ponytail, so that her bangs hung in front of her face. She put on some eye-shadow, grabbed the 'camera' bag, and went down to the main floor.

When she got out of the elevator, she saw a guy with brown hair that covered his right eye wearing a black jacket with a tight white t-shirt underneath that showed off his 6 pack , a pair of light denim jeans and a pair of white sneakers, quite like Eclipse's. She just stared at him. He was so cute and handsome to her. 

He turned to her and smiled.

She blushed as she felt as if he was going to melt her with his loving green eyes. It was the first time that a guy had ever looked at her so lovingly. She really wanted to talk to him, but she had no guts.

Luckily, he said the first thing. "Hey, are you going to the circus?"

She froze. "Uh, um, err, a, yeah, of course I am," she stammered nervously.

He laughed. "You're kind of c…" he stopped suddenly. "Um, do you want a free ticket to the circus? We have tons to give away."

She blushed again. "S-sure, I'll take one."

He smiled as he handed her a small blue card. She went to grab it, but his hand lingered. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"Eclipse," she replied quickly. She was overjoyed that he had asked her that.

He smiled as he began backing up towards the exit. "It's at 3 today, so I hope to see you there."

"Wait, what's your name?" she had yelled. But he was long gone. She sighed as she thought about that mysterious man. Who was he, and why would he talk to her? She wondered that as she went back to her room.

At about 3, Eclipse had headed down to the main circus tent at the main town-site in Paris. She had gotten in easily, and now sat in the 5th row, with her camera in hand. She was ready to get rid of Trowa, it was her mission, and she wouldn't fail it. She never did, and she never would. She heard the music begin to play as she placed her camera on play mode and waited to see her victim.

A voice boomed over the temporary intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, please put your hands together for our main performer, Trowa Barton!"

Eclipse sat up as she saw him enter center ring. He was wearing his half face mask, and his hair matched the guy's in the condo complex lobby. He had the same green eyes, and when he saw Eclipse, he smiled.

Eclipse put down the camera in shock. The guy in the lobby was Trowa. 


	3. Meet With Me

Author's Note: Sorry about the long waiting period for my new chapter. I was kind of, err…busy. So I hope you enjoy! P.S I don't own any of the Gundam Wing Characters.

Eclipse turned off her camcorder. She couldn't believe it. This guy, the one her boss had made out to be so bad, was actually the cute friendly guy who even gave her a free circus ticket. She stared at him in pure shock. He was so cute, she couldn't just kill him right there, right now. She couldn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa stared at Eclipse at every free moment he had. She was pretty, he could easily say that, but strangely, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It was strange, he never felt this way about a girl before. Sure, he had gone out with other girls, and he always had Catherine, but it wasn't the same thing…He had fallen in love with this girl…Her name he believed was Eclipse. It was a beautiful name, and before he knew it, it was time for him to go back on stage for the finale. He sighed. Maybe he could catch her right after the show if he ran fast enough.

At the end of the show, Trowa ran off of the stage and out into the parking lot as fast as he could. He had to see Eclipse, he just had too. He caught a glimpse of her at the far corner of the lot. He took of for that place in a mad dash. He just hoped he would make it to her on time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eclipse walked as fast as she could across the parking lot. She couldn't believe that she had to kill the first guy who had actually attempted to flirt with her. It was horrible. She had to just go back to her room and tell her boss that he was dead. She couldn't kill him. Not until she got to know him a little better and then find out he was a jerk or something. That would make it way easier. Why did they have to meet in the lobby? Did he know about her plan? She hoped he didn't, but then again, her boss's plans were always easy to figure out.

She desperately wanted to see Trowa again. She longed to see him again. Seeing him in the circus, she believed that she couldn't kill him. Now, she had to see him. To see if he still liked her in that way. To see if he even thought of her in that way. Maybe she was going a little overboard, but maybe she was feeling the right way about it.

"Eclipse!"

She quickly turned around to see Trowa running up to her.

"T-Trowa?" she asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

He shook his head as he saw how far away the circus tent was. "Gee Eclipse, I have no clue. I just started running to catch up to you and I ended up way up here."

"Y-You wanted to catch up to me?"

He nodded. "I just had to see you after the circus ended."

"But why? Don't you have to like change first or something?"

He looked down at his circus pants and laughed. "Normally, but I had to ask you something."

She froze. What did he have to ask her? Would it be to ask her out? She secretly hoped for that, but she like didn't know anything about him, just his name and where he worked, and his secret job…Actually, she knew a lot about him, but he didn't know anything about her. "Okay, go ahead," she said as calmly as she could, even though she felt like jumping up and down, just from the anticipation.

He cleared his throat. "Could I come over tonight? I have some stuff I want to talk about with you."

She froze again. She couldn't believe it. He wanted to hang out with her. She felt like she could leap off of the walls. "Sure", she said. "It's the biggest 7th floor suite. Room 701."

He smiled. "I'll be there at 8," he said before he ran back to the circus tent.

She was frozen in place. She was so happy, she didn't know what to do. She just ran as fast as she could back to her suite.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed my story. And Trunks Lover, only review once please. 


	4. Romance

Authors Note: Okay, this took me a bit longer then expected, but I finally finished chapter four. Sorry for the delay!

Eclipse jumped inside her closet and frantically began searching for anything nice, and she meant anything. But all she could find was the outfit she had worn today and her skintight outfits Mr. Lozenger made her wear. She could swear that he liked her, after all, he treated her so good with roses on Valentine's Day and his extra special attention he always gave her. 

She had to push him out of her mind. She was getting ready for Trowa. She opened one of her clothing trunks to find a really nice slimming black dress. She quickly pulled it on and put her hair up in a really nice up do. She even put on some make-up, just for the hell of it. She looked in her full length mirror and figured that she looked really good. She turned to the clock on her make-up table and realized that it was 7:56. She quickly put on a pair of high heels as she ran back to the front seating area to wait for Trowa.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the hall. Eclipse could hear it easily because she had really thin walls. She quickly smoothed out her bangs as she heard a light knocking on the door. She ran to the door and opened it to see Trowa standing in the doorway, wearing a nice black tuxedo holding a bouquet of pink roses, her favorite. He blushed when he saw her.

"Eclipse, you look wonderful." He handed the bouquet of roses to her. "These are for you."

She blushed as she took the bouquet and set it on the chair. "Thanks, but you didn't need to get me roses."

He smiled. "I just thought it would be a nice touch. Besides, I have a reservation at the Chez Earls."

Eclipse could have squealed with happiness. The Chez Earls was the most romantic restaurant in her side of Paris. She couldn't wait to check it out for herself.

"I see that you are wearing formal dining clothes. So, shall we go?"

Eclipse smiled as she grabbed her purse, locked the door and closed it tightly. She was ready for a night of fun, and maybe romance.

When they got to the restaurant, Trowa parked his black Ferrari and took Eclipse by hand to their table. When they got the menu's, Eclipse almost fainted over the prices.

"Don't look at the prices, just order what you like," Trowa said calmly.

She nodded as she chose a chicken caeser salad. "So," she said, trying to make conversation. "What are you going to order?"

He looked up from his menu and looked her in the eyes. "Does it really matter? I don't really plan on eating. Order something light, I have another thing planned."

She smiled. "We should just order salads and then go."

He nodded. "Good idea. But I still need to talk to you in private."

She nodded. "Okay, it can't be anything bad though."

Trowa smiled. "It's not, trust me."

While they both ordered, Eclipse couldn't help but stare into Trowa's magnificent eyes. They were so green, so lively, she couldn't help but drown in them. He kept looking into hers too, and when the waiter left, they stayed silent, just keeping eye contact.

After they got their food and left, Trowa and Eclipse jumped into his Ferrari and drove into the main city.

"Don't mind me asking," Eclipse said, breaking the silence. "But where are we going?"

He turned to her and smiled. "You'll know when they get there."

"Trowa, what did you want to ask me? I kind of want to know."

He chuckled. "Gosh Eclipse, you'd think that you would have more patience. Like I said, I'll tell you when we get there."

She stayed silent. "Trowa…"

"What?" he asked.

"You're driving on the sidewalk," she stated.

He blushed as he pulled his car back onto the street. "Thanks."

She just nodded.

When Trowa finally parked the car, Eclipse looked up to see the Eiffel Tower. "Trowa, what are we doing here?"

He smiled. "I thought it would be nice if we went up to the top and got to know each other better in our own private area. I booked the outside one, if that's okay with you."

"T-that's awesome," she stammered. "I've always wanted to go to the top of this tower."

"Well, I guess you can go now," he said.

She nodded nervously. "Trowa…"

He turned to her as he went and grabbed her hand. "Quickly now, before we miss the elevator."

She nodded and they ran as fast as they could towards the elevator. Once inside, they were really quiet, just thinking of anything to say, but they were not successful. When they got off of the elevator, Eclipse was shown to a small balcony on the left side of the Eiffel Tower. She squealed with delight.

"Trowa, how did you…"

"Don't worry about it," he said, cutting her off. "All that matters is that I can finally ask you something." He led her to the edge of the balcony and just watched the moon.

"So…What did you want to ask me?"

He smiled as he turned to her and took her in his arms. "Would you go out with me?"

She froze, but managed to say, "Yes Trowa, I will."

He looked her in the eyes and kissed her passionately on the lips. 

Author's Note: Sorry I had to cut it off, but I have homework to do, and I just wanted to post this as soon as I could. I hope you enjoy it, and the next chapter should be up soon enough.


	5. Call from Lozenger

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I just had to study for finals and shit, and well, now I will shut up and let u read the chapter.

Eclipse jumped out of bed. After Trowa had asked her out and kissed her, he had just taken her home. After all, they spent 3 hours on that balcony. He even made sure she got in okay, which she figured was really sweet. He had left her, and she had fallen asleep in her dress. It was still in perfect condition, but strangely, she could have sworn she fell asleep on the couch, not her bed. Did Trowa spend the night?

She changed into a pair of denim Capri's and a black one strap shirt. She combed her hair and put on a pair of sandals. She walked over to the balcony and saw Trowa standing on it, drinking a cup of coffee. 'Trowa?" she asked.

He turned around. "Eclipse. Morning. How are you?"

"Ummm….Fine, but what are you doing here?"

He turned to her. He was still wearing his tux, but the jacket and tie were laying on the couch. He was so cute in just his dress shirt and black pants. He put his coffee cup down on the ledge and embraced Eclipse in his arms. "So, what do you want to do today?"

She smiled. "Whatever you want to do I guess. But, don't you have another show at the circus to do?"

He laughed. "Not on Sundays. We're supposed to have today off, so we can do whatever you want." He lightly kissed her neck, and she squealed with pleasure.

She was so happy in his arms, until she heard her pager beep. Trowa let go of her as she grabbed her pager. She saw who was messaging her and she shuddered. It was Mr. Lozenger telling her to make contact with him as soon as she could. She froze. What was she going to do? Trowa was at her house right now. How could she explain this to her boss?

"Eclipse, what's the matter?" Trowa asked.

Eclipse put the pager in her pocket. "Nothing you should concern yourself with."

He nodded as he pulled her closer. "Lets just have a relaxing day here, shall we?"

She sighed. She had to reply to her boss, before he thought something was wrong and paid her a visit himself. "Trowa darling, you should go home and change. It would be a good idea."

He nodded. "Sure, I'll be back tonight. This time, we'll just stay here. Promise."

She smiled. "See you later," she said as Trowa pulled away from her and headed out the door.

Trowa waved to her before he left.

When he was gone, Eclipse quickly changed into a skin-tight black leather suit. She hooked up her video phone and dialed her boss. He picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Eclipse, my sweetheart, how are you doing?" He smiled. "I see you're still wearing the outfits I gave you. It's a nice touch. Just wear normal clothes when you go out though, okay?"

She nodded. "So, how is the station?"

"Good you could say. I have sent you some extra gadgets that should be arriving anytime now. You will find them very useful."

"Thanks boss," she said. Secretly, she wished that he would just leave her alone. 

"So Eclipse, located Trowa yet?"

She froze, but somehow managed to lie. "Not yet boss. I'm searching the area as we speak. He will be found in no time at all."

"Excellent Eclipse. I knew I could count on you."

Random male voices were heard in the background of her boss's office. "Eclipse sweetie, I have to go sort some stuff out. I'll get in touch with you on Tuesday at noon. Be here or else." The screen went blank.

Eclipse quickly changed back into her normal clothes. She hated those skin-tight outfits. She also hated her super pervert of a boss too. She wished with all her heart that she could be freed of this mission. She heard the postman bring her parcel, and she ran to the door to see a parcel about the size of an orange box. She quickly carried it into her home and placed it on the kitchen table, where she unwrapped it as fast as she could.

Inside was a cell phone tracking device, a lipstick laser, and a watch that takes pictures. She would thank her boss later. Much later.

Suddenly, the video phone rang and when Eclipse answered it, her boss was on the screen. "Sweetie, just a quick call here, but I need to know, where is Trowa at this time, because one of my colleagues saw him with you last night, but I don't believe that. If that is true, you will be fired and disowned for disobeying me."

"Mr. Lozenger, I will have you know that I had a double created of me to become Trowa'a escort last night. I have a full fledged plan. Don't worry, I would never disobey you."

"I knew I could count on you Eclipse. Please, if you need any help, call me." The screen went blank again.

Eclipse hated lying to him, but she had too this time. Her job was on the line, and she couldn't risk it. Her boss was all she had right now. She sat on the couch and sighed. She knew what would end up happening. She would have to complete her mission. It was inventible.

Author's Note: There is the 5th chapter. Now that my stupid finals are over, I can update a lot more. I should get another chapter done anytime here. I have a lot of free time this week.


	6. Chatting with Catherine

Author's Note: I have nothing better to do, so I thought I'd update this fic again. Don't you hate it when you're the only one who doesn't have an exam…

Trowa stepped into the Francesco Coffee Shop. He was supposed to meet one of his friends here. He hadn't seen her in a long while because she had taken some days off from the circus. It would be nice to see her again, he had missed seeing her. When he caught sight of her sipping a cappuccino in the window booth, he immediately ran over to her.

"Catherine, how are you?"

She looked up from her cappuccino and smiled at Trowa. She was wearing a pink blouse and a pair of denim shorts. "Trowa, how nice it is to see you."

He nodded. "It's been to long. Besides, you haven't shown up at the circus lately."

"I have just had too much stuff to do lately. You know, I just needed some relaxation time. Besides, its been fun just going to spas and stuff."

"I didn't think you liked that stuff."

"Neither did I, until Relena showed me the joys of them. I should take you to one sometime."

Trowa shuddered at the mention of Relena. "Is Heero still going out with her?"

Catherine pushed her cappuccino to the side of the table. "You know, you can ask him yourself tomorrow night. The circus is having a week off now to clean up. It will be nice to hang out with Heero and people again. I know you miss them."

"So what's the party for?" Trowa asked.

"It's just a benefit for the Peacecraft society. I think it's a great cause, they're trying to put more money into fixing colony X-18999. That asteroid really hurt it bad."

"Why is it that every time something happens, I'm the last to know?"

Catherine laughed. "You're not. You just never check your e-mail."

He smiled. "Well, I guess your right. Can I bring my girlfriend to the event?"

Catherine almost choked. "You have a girlfriend???"

He nodded.

"Well, who is she? Why isn't she with you right now? I want to meet her."

"She had to do some stuff. You know. So, can I bring her to the party?"

Catherine nodded. "Of course. This should be interesting however. Middle Une will also be there. You remember her, right?"

Trowa shuddered. "Yes, unfortunately. She destroyed our plans so long ago with her stupid spying. Why will she be there?"

Catherine shrugged. "She agrees with the cause. Of course she'll make a show. She cant wait to see you again."

"Catherine, I don't want to see her. I used to like her before I found out she was spying on us."

"Just stay with your girlfriend all night. It's not that tough."

He nodded. 

"What's her name anyways?"

"Eclipse," he replied happily.

"Interesting name. Is she pretty?"

"I think she is."

"That's good Trowa. It's nice to see that you're dating. But, as you know, I have to go right now. I'll see you tomorrow night." She then quickly left the building.

Trowa stared ahead confused. What would the party bring him?

Author's Note: Sorry I had to make this short. But I mean, Middle Une is from the Gundam Wing Episode Zero magna, and I'll update this as soon as I can. Review!!!


	7. Party?

Author's Note: Hey, finally, this story is updated again. Hope you enjoy it, and in a few chapters, something really shocking happens. Anyway, here's the chapter.

Eclipse sighed as she found a god hiding place for those weapons. She couldn't let anyone see them, because if she was found out, what could she do? She would be found out, but, then again, she was almost found out awhile ago. She shoved the weapons in her top dresser drawer. They were safe there for now, but when she had to go out with Trowa again, she would take the lipstick with her. Just to be safe. She dug through her dresses and shirts just to see what she could wear tonight, but she couldn't find anything comfy enough for just hanging out in.

Suddenly, she heard a knocking on the door. She ran there as fast as she could, and when she opened the door, she saw Trowa. "Trowa, sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"There's a party tomorrow night," he said as he pushed his way past Eclipse into the living room. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me."

"P-Party?" she asked nervously. "Who will be there?"

He shrugged. "Friends of mine, you know. Like there will be Heero, Duo, Wu-fei, Quatre, Relena, Catherine, mostly people I have known for a long while. So, you want to go?"

Eclipse froze. He had named all of the Gundam Pilots. They were all going to be there. How scary could this get? Obviously, someone wanted her to either kill all of them or she would get caught by one of them. She was afraid in a way, but she had to say something. "Sure Trowa, I'll go, but is it like formal or what?"

"It's a very formal benefit. I'm sure you have heard of colony X-18999. A meteor struck it or something and we're raising money to get it re-built."

"That's a really good cause. So, where is this party?"

He smiled. "The convention sector of the Morrisence Hotel. Very nice hotel and even better food. You'll like it there." He chuckled. "I hope that you don't mind my friends."

"Mind? I would never mind them. Unless they're killers or something."

Trowa nervously chuckled. "Now why would you think that Eclipse?"

She shrugged. "No reason. So I'll see you tomorrow night I guess."

He nodded. "But first…" He grabbed Eclipse and pulled her close to him. "Till tomorrow night, this will have to do." He then kissed her on the lips and left.

She stood in the living room, shocked. She couldn't wait till tomorrow night.

Author's Note: Yes, really short chapter. I am looking for some people to be Quatre's and Wu-fei's dates for the evening, because Duo is takes and so is Heero and obviously Trowa. If you want to be in this party, give me details about dresses, personalities, and who you want to be brought by. You have till the 5th, because then I'll start the party chapter. Review!!! PS the details can be e-mailed to me as well.


	8. Introductions

Author's Note: OMG I am so sorry this took so long!!!!! Yes, I have finally received a break in my homework load. Ok, here is the chapter…

Party Night, and Eclipse was running around trying to find a decent dress among her clutter. All she could find was the same black one she had worn before. When she found an old trunk, she opened it and discovered a sapphire blue dress with thin spaghetti straps and the skirt went down to the knee. Next to it were some matching blue high heels and a matching handbag.

Overjoyed, Eclipse threw the ensemble on and looked in the mirror. It looked simply stunning. She put her hair up and left some stray bangs to hang framing her face and put on some blue eye-shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. She added blueberry tasting lip gloss and waited for her date to arrive to pick her up.

Sure enough, in a few minutes, he knocked on her door. She answered it and Trowa stared at her, wide eyed. "Eclipse, you look fantastic. Ready to go?"

She nodded as he took her hand and led her out of her apartment after she locked and closed the door. They ran into the elevator and then ran over to Trowa's Ferrari where he quickly drove it over to the Morrisence Hotel.

When they got there, they saw all of the limo's pulled up outside the hotel , and when they got out, they were immediately hounded by the press. Trowa pushed them away and took Eclipse into the hotel.

Right when they got inside, Relena and Catherine ran up to them.

"So Trowa, this is the new girlfriend?" Catherine asked.

Trowa nodded. "Introduce yourself sweetie."

Eclipse held her hand out. "My name is Eclispse. My last name is unknown to me at the time."

Relena nodded. "We all go through that. Say, where is Heero?"

Trowa shrugged.

Suddenly, Duo ran up with his new girlfriend. She was wearing a long black gown with a halter closing. She had ice blue eyes and was wearing really small heels. Her hair was left down because it was only down to her chin. She looked to Eclipse and smiled.

"Hey buddy!" Duo exclaimed. "I take it that you have a new girl too?"

Trowa nodded. "This is Eclipse."

Duo shook her hand quickly and pointed to the girl. "This is Erin."

Eclipse and Erin shook hands, and Erin just stared at her. They had known each other before, but how? And where could they have met?

Suddenly, Quatre and his new girlfriend ran up. "Hey guys."

His girlfriend stepped up. She had maroon eyes and had black hair that half of it was up in a bun with a few strands of hair glamorously framing her face. She wore a silk red gown with a light red strap and it showed off her glorious curves. Before Quatre could say anything, she held out her hand to Eclipse. "I'm Tifa. Who are you girls?"

"I'm Eclipse," she said as she shook Tifa's hand.

"I'm Erin," she said, keeping her hand tucked safely in Duo's.

Quatre laughed. "It should be a joyous occasion. Only poor Wu-fei doesn't have a date."

"I'll offer mine," Duo said.

Erin whacked him in the back of the head. "Do and die," she said.

Duo shrugged. "Come on Erin, let's go and find Wu-fei. I want to brag to him."

Erin shrugged as they walked off.

Suddenly Heero came up. "Trowa, nice to see you. This the new girl?"

Trowa nodded. "Her name is Eclipse."

Heero looked her over uneasily.

Eclipse froze. Did he know about Mr. Lozenger and his plans???

"Nice to meet you Eclipse. I must tell you guys that you should get to the food table before Treize does."

"HEY!!!" Treize yelled.

Heero snickered. "Good day Trowa." He then left.

Trowa looked to Eclipse. "Having fun sweetie?"

She just turned to him and gave a fake smile. "Of course I am."

"Don't worry about Heero, he'll warm up to you soon enough. Come on, lets hit the food tables."

The two of them then went to the food table.

Heero looked over at the two lovers and kept his eye on Eclipse. Something wasn't right about her, and he could sense it. Could she be a spy? He kept watching them, waiting to see if he was right or not, but he was always right.

Author's Note: Sorry for a short chapter. I'll make it longer next time. Review!!!


End file.
